1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of suction cups and more particularly to the field of suction cups having a fastening device formed integrally therewith.
2. Background of the Invention
It is well known in the art to attach hooks or other fastening devices on a suction cup in order to form a two-piece hanger for decorative objects. An example of such a device is disclosed in my application, Ser. No. 54,816, filed on May 28, 1987. Because the fastening device is separate from the suction cup, the suction cup, by itself, is unable to hang an object. Consequently, the utility of the suction cup as a fastener becomes dependent on the availability of the fastening devices. Furthermore, because the fastening devices are separate pieces apart from the suction cup, they are easily lost or misplaced.
A problem which is frequently encountered when using a two-piece suction cup and fastening device to hang an object is the failure of the fastening device to securely hold that object. Because these fastening devices are generally open-ended hooks, an object may become displaced if either the suction cup, fastening device or object is jarred with sufficient force to permit the object to slide past the open end of the hook.
Accordingly, there is a need for a suction cup which has a fastening device which is integrally attached thereto. This fastening device should be designed that the object being hung will not fall when the suction cup or object is jarred.